Learn to Trust
by Inirini
Summary: What if Chiharu woke up a bit later than it happened and Kyo had a different reaction? Would their new relationship together last through the ordeal? Noncon CxK Reviews appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **None of the parts of story belong to me, only to the creator and company of the manga, Girl Got Game. Not of this is made for profit but for entertainment use only.

**Note: **This chapter has 'lime' noncon section in the story. After this chapter, the rating would be T. Also, this story takes place just as the last volume of ten's bonus story ends, so read at your own risk if you have not read all ten volumes.

* * *

A girl of sixteen went down from the room, exasperated with her boyfriend falling asleep so soon. Blowing her short hair out of her face as she descended down the steps and wandered to the arcade room. She looked around and found a place to get tokens, she went to the machine and exchanged her money for tokens. Kyo looked around, found a game and sat down to begin playing. After a few minutes of playing the arcade game, she squealed.

"Yay! I won some more points!" Kyo said to herself, pumping her fists.

"Hey," a guy in his late teens greeted her.

"Huh? Oh, hello," she replied, looking at him with a raised eyebrow as she studied him.

He was hearing a patterned yukata, blond hair and about five foot eight tall. He scratched his head nervously, looking at Kyo.

"What are you doing here alone? Didn't you go with someone?"

"Mmhm, my boyfriend," she happily replied.

"Ah, where is he?" he asked, looking around for the guy.

"He went to bed," Kyo replied, frowning when she remembered the sleeping face of Eniwa's.

"Ohh, I see… Do you want to hang out in my room then?"

"No," she replied, glaring at him.

"Oh, come on!" he said, pouting, grabbing her arm and pulled her off the seat she was sitting in.

"Wha—?! Hey, wait!"

"It'll be fun, I promise to not to go to fall asleep without you!"

"Hey, hey, let me go," Kyo said, pulling away but the guy did not let go and instead, tightened her grip.

"I—I said no," she said, feeling her body starting to shake.

He leaned close to her; an evil twinkling showed in his eyes as he reached inside his yukata with his free hand and pulled out halfway a knife.

"If you don't cooperate," he said, putting the knife back in, "I'm going to cut you, get it?"

Kyo glared at him, her body shivering under his leer and nodded as she looked around for anyone to help.

'_Damnit, what have I gotten myself into? I should've gone straight to bed!' _she thought, swallowing the lump in her throat.

The guy pushed her ahead of himself, taking the knife out again conspicuously and pointed at her back, urging her to move. The two walked up to the second floor as Kyo began to plan her escape. She looked around as they entered the room and found two other guys.

'_Ohh shit,' _Kyo thought, gulping. '_It can't get any worse, can it?'_

"Ohh, you got yourself a prize! Excellent, I suppose you'll go first, Dante?" asked a fat man on the floor, drinking beer.

"Heh, heh, yes, I will," Dante replied, pushing her onto the mattress on the floor. "I had to do a bit of convincing."

Kyo let out a brief yelp and crashed with a flump, she turned quick to face Dante, gritting her teeth. She looked at the two men to her left, watching Kyo with glee.

'_Drunken bastards,'_ she thought, looking back at Dante and failed to react when he jumped on top of her. He straddled her, grinning at Kyo. She tried moving from under his weight and found herself powerless. Dante pinned her arms down, leaning down close to her face.

"I'm gonna make a man outta myself, ya get what I'm sayin'?" he said, running his tongue slowly over her right cheek.

Kyo whimpered, feeling the urge to puke on the spot, shuddering at the gross body odor, shifting her face away from him. Kyo tried to put distance between herself and the attacker, the three men in the room laughed at her attempts to escape.

"C'mon little girl, you should have fun too!" the fat man boomed, "So relax a little."

Kyo snapped her eyes open, staring at the wall with a daze at the fat man's words. Dante chuckled and looked at his skinnier friend with a look.

"I need you to hold her arms down, Akira," Dante said.

"Alright bud, only because I'm goin' next," he said, walking to the mattress and kneeled above Kyo, taking her arms and pinned them down to the floor.

Dante grinned, grabbing his crouch, "You're a perfect find, I'm getting hard already."

"Ngh," Kyo tried to call up her strength to fight them and failed again.

"You can't escape, girl, we've got you down good," Akira said and Kyo clenched her eyes closed, stifling a sob.

Dante reached under her top kimono and groped her breasts, circling Kyo's nipples with his thumb.

"Hm, small, but they're quite a handful, I'll say," Dante said as he leaned down to bite on her left one.

Kyo whimpered at the pain she experienced as the nerves in her breast overloaded her, squirming under his touch.

'_Eniwa… damnit, where are you? I need you!'_ she thought, crying as tears fell off her face.

"I'm going to kiss her, I can't hold back, she looks like she has a good pair of lips. And it looks like she needs cheering up," Akira said, lowering his head to her lips.

"Help yourself," Dante said as he stopped biting her nipple, providing Kyo a brief moment of no pain.

Akira shifted, moving her hands to be pinned under his needs and used his hands to force her mouth open. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, exploring her mouth, gagging Kyo. Dante continued to bite her left nipple, touching the other breast with his hand. Kyo felt something froze inside her when she felt another presence joining the activity.

"Hey, I'm feeling left out, I wanna do something there," the fat man said and she couldn't see what he was pointing at.

Akira looked up to see what he wanted and smirked, looking at Dante, "I say yeah, or do you want to go first, Dante? Let Yuu have some fun with her boobs."

Dante sighed, pulling away from her and looked at Akira for a moment. Then his eyes shifted downwards and saw her face. He smirked when he saw the tears fresh on her cheeks.

"What, you're not having fun? I'll teach you some real fun," Dante said, shifting himself down and onto her thighs, beginning to reach his hand under her lower half of the kimono

Akira resumed his kissing Kyo, forcing them open again. Kyo moved her hips sideways, trying to get away from his hand, trying to close her mouth on his tongue.

"I wonder if you are wearing underwear—ah, you're not, how nice."

She felt something snap inside her.

'_I'm a girl…'_ she thought, squeezing her eye shut.

She tried ignoring the feeling of Dante exploring her pubic hair and shoved two fingers up inside her just as Yuu kneeled down to touch her breasts. She bit down on Akira's tongue, causing him to scream, allowing her to sit up, screaming.

"No!"

She kicked Dante off him as Kyo pulled free from Akira standing up, Kyo took the nearest chair and thrashed Dante over his head. She saw the knife falling out of his yukata and reached to pick it up before any of the three had the chance to react. Backing away, she covered herself with her one arm, pointing the knife at the men with her other, sobbing.

"You… are horrible pigs," she said softly, shaking and ran to the door. Pausing a moment, she wretched the door open, dropped the knife and ran out into the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chiharu found himself sitting in his boat, floating along the river, a landscaped covered by rocks and ice. Downstream, he saw a giant waterfall and he tried to paddle the boat to the shore. He failed when he collided with a rocky icy shore and his boat continued to drift down the river towards the rumbling noise of water._

_Chiharu felt his boat tipping over the edge and felt mist landing on his face. He saw an overflowing of water at the bottom of the waterfall and a certain death awaited him. Chiharu felt himself falling down with the waterfall, before he was sure to hit the surface below, he felt a jolt within his body._

"Gwah!" Chiharu yelped, sitting up in his bed, "Damn, it was a dream," he muttered, panting and realizing that he needed to use the bathroom.

'_Damn, did the dream tell me that I needed to use the bathroom?'_ he wondered, getting out of his bed.

He got up, ignoring the bed next to him, scratching his head sleepily and closed the door behind him. After relieving himself, he went to the sink to wash his hands and Chiharu yelped, staring at his face, defiled with marker.

"Aizawa!" he yelled after washing his hands, storming back into the room.

He met an empty mattress when he tried stomping on the blanket. Seething, he looked around for her and found no sight of Aizawa.

"Hey Aizawa?" he called out, walking back towards the bathroom and clenched his fist.

"Where are you, so I can get you for my face!" he yelled, punching his fist.

He met with more silence.

"Okay, so I won't hurt you, just come out here," he said, looking over to where a table and found no sign of her.

"Hey, where are you, Aizawa? If you don't come out right now, I'm searching," he said, "and I won't be happy!"

Chiharu waited for a moment, and fumed when he heard nothing. "Okay, that's enough, you're freaking me out. C'mon, I need to sleep for my practice tomorrow!"

He walked around the room for any hiding places and stopped, scratching his head.

"Aizawa? Guess you're not in here…"

He left the room, looking around in the dimly lit hallway. Sighing, he walked towards the stairs and stopped when he saw a familiar figure at the bottom of the stairs leading to second floor. He heard the person was panting for breath. He raised an eyebrow, trying to see who it was in the dark stairway and widened his eyes.

"Aizawa?"

She looked up and flinched. Chiharu frowned when he saw tear-stained cheeks, puffy eyes and her reaction to him. She moved away from him, colliding with the corner behind her and slid down, sniffing.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked, running down the stairs, jumping down three at a time and stopped.

He studied her face and her state of clothes. Hesitantly, he set his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, pushing him away from her.

He collided on the stairs behind him, wincing at the jabs of pain shooting up his back. Chiharu closed his eyes, biting his lip to stop himself from yelling at her for being shoved into the stairs.

"Aizawa? What happened? Tell me," Chiharu said, getting to his feet slowly.

"Ngh, leave me alone," she said, looking at him and shifted her eyes away.

She stood up, using the wall for balance. Averting her glances away from him, she climbed the stairs and Chiharu grabbed her arm. Kyo flinched, whimpering at his touch, trying to pull away.

"Sorry… um," he muttered, letting her go.

"Alright, let's go back to our room," he said, and followed Kyo back.

Without a word, Chiharu closed the door as Kyo went to the bathroom and locked it. Chiharu frowned at the bathroom door, thinking of different possibilities that had happened to Kyo. Forgetting about his practice tomorrow, he sat down in a chair, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. He rested his elbow on the table, face on his fist.

'_It better not be what I think happened to you, Aizawa,' _ he thought, _'When I find out who did this to you, I'll castrate'em.'_

Sighing, he felt himself slowly drifting away into slumber, wishing she would come out of the bathroom. After waiting for several hours, he found himself asleep when he heard the door opening and closing with a clack.

"A'za'a?" he asked sleepily, looking up.

She didn't reply, pulling the mattress away from Chiharu's to the opposite side of the room.

"Hey, what's going on? Tell me!" he said, standing up and lost footing, falling onto his mattress. "Tell me who did this to you!"

He looked up and saw Kyo's face that looked ready to cry again.

"Just mind your own business!" she snapped, "Don't you have your stupid practice tomorrow? Or should I say _today?_"

"What, wait just a minute, Aizawa, what happened to you? Did some bloke—"

"Nothing's happened! I just overreacted as usual," she said, getting under her covered, burying herself under the blankets.

"You always overreact, yes, but this is different, Aiza—Kyo!"

After a moment of silence, removed the blanket off her face and looked at Chiharu. Kyo sighed, closing her eyes briefly and stared hard at him.

"Do you think I'm weak, Chiharu?" she asked.

"No—what does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"It has everything to do with it, _Eniwa_," she said, covering herself with the blanket again, "good night."

"Aiza—" he began and stopped himself. Clenching his fist, silently seething, he got under the blankets, wondering when Kyo would tell him what happened.

"Alright, good night, Aizawa," he bit out, turning his body away from Kyo.

He realized that he could not sleep after his uncomfortable nap. Grumbling to himself, he shifted in his bed, trying to think of a way to get Kyo to tell her what was wrong. He turned to his side to face Kyo across the room and studied the blankets, trying to find a way to comfort her. He realized that touching her was out of the question.

'_Yeah… judging from her reactions, she doesn't want me to even touch her shoulder,'_ Chiharu thought, biting his bottom lip in frustration. '_Aizawa! I hope you'll tell me whatever it is soon.'_


	3. Chapter 3

"_You don't seriously think you are a boy? You will always be a girl," Dante said, walking towards Kyo._

"_But I am! Leave me alone! Stop!" Kyo yelled, wretching open a door along the hallway and found Akira standing there, laughing._

"_This girl is in denial, I can say with confidence that her mouth definitely tastes and feels like a girl," he said and Kyo shut the door on him, continuing to run from the men._

"_I'm not weak, I'm not a girl, leave me alone!" Kyo yelled and crashed into someone._

_She looked up and saw Chiharu standing in front of her._

"_Eniwa! Thank god, oh please, help me!"_

"_Help you? You need to remember that you're not a guy, you're a girl," he said, raising his fist. "And you'll always be weak."_

"_Eniwa!"_

"No, Eniwa!" she yelled, twisting herself in the blankets.

Panicking, she tried to free herself from the captor, sobbing and stopped when she realized that she wasn't dreaming anymore. Kyo looked around to see if Chiharu was up and found him asleep in his bed several yards away from her. Kyo shuddered within the blankets, trying to forget the dream that woke her, rolling herself into a ball. She tried to quell her body from shuddering by rocking back and forth.

She felt the remainder feelings from last night, every touch felt as though it was electrifying her nerves. She jabbed herself with her fingers, telling her body to forget the memories but her nerves ignored the commands.

'_Make it stop! Please, make it stop…'_ she thought, burying her face into blanket-covered knees.

Kyo heard movements in the bed several yards away and didn't lift her head up to reveal her red face.

"Aiz'a? Morning, you're up?" Chiharu asked

"Ofm courz," she mumbled.

"Ah…" he said, sitting up, "Okay, hm… we'll have to leave in about half hour so I can get to my practice, so c'mon."

She remained where she was as she heard him moving about, packing his things.

"Don't make me come over there and dump you onto the floor, Aizawa," Chiharu said.

"I'll kill you if you did that," she said, lifting her face up slightly.

"Are you still bothered about last night?" he asked, his movements paused.

Kyo remained silent, not trusting herself to speak.

'_I can't let him find out about what happened. He'll think I'm weak,'_ she thought, her body shivering. _'Or that I _wanted_ it!'_

"—zawa? Are you there, Aizawa?" he asked, poking her in the shoulder.

She stood up from the mattress and kicked him in the stomach with her free leg from the blanket. She panted, glaring at Chiharu.

"I," she said, lowering her feet as Chiharu collided with the wall behind him, "said not to _touch_ me."

Kyo turned away from him, crossing her arms to separate the two and stared at the blanket mess. With a shake of her head, she began picking up her things and went into the bathroom to change her clothes.

Outside of the resort, the pair walked to the station with Kyo walking faster than Chiharu. She ignored his requests to slow down and got on the train, Kyo took the nearest empty seat and sat down. Chiharu, panting from the efforts of keeping up with her, stared at Kyo. She looked at him, eyelids half covered, challenging him to her. Chiharu scratched his head nervously, with a sigh, he set his stuff down on the floor and sat next to her. Several minutes later, the train started moving, cutting into the awkward silence between the two with the rumbling noise.

Chiharu cleared his throat and Kyo didn't look at him. He cleared his throat louder and she didn't look at him. Clearing his throat a third time, he opened his mouth.

"Kyo?"

'_No, I'm not going to give you the time of my day, Eniwa,'_ she thought, studying the newspaper held up by an elderly man.

"Please Kyo, you need to tell me what's happened to you, I'm thinking of the worst things that might have happened. Kyo. So, will you?"

Kyo closed her eyes, feeling her veins in her forehead starting to throb. Her arm twitched when Chiharu nearly set his hands on her.

'_Is being affectionate really everything?'_ she wondered, looking down at his hands. _'With last night… can I trust him not to do that to me too? Is he biding his time?'_

She closed her eyes, exerting a sigh, _'Of course you can trust him dummy!'_

Kyo opened her eyes again, staring at her ankle length skirt with lace at the hem. Her eyes wandered to Chiharu's hands again. Kyo shuddered at the imaginary hands on her, shifting her seat away from him, recoiling from the close presence.

"Wha—Kyo? Why'd you move?" he asked.

With an irritated sigh, Kyo tuned him out, emptying her thoughts of anything, making her mind completely vacant.

An hour later, she felt the train slowing to a stop and the announcer speaking the name of the train station that the pair needed to get off at. Kyo opened her eyes, grabbed her bag and stood up, walking ahead of Chiharu.

"H-hey, wait up! Aizawa!" he yelled and smacked himself, "I mean, Kyo!"

She stopped and turned to face him, glaring. Chiharu stopped several yards away when he saw her face. He clenched his fist and ran after her when she turned around to begin walking again.

"Why you—do you realize you're taking it out on me?!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulder and spun her around.

She kneed him in the stomach and backed away, panting.

'_Why do my nerves feel like they're on fire when he touches me…?_' she wondered, clenching her jaw and fists.

"Do I _have_ to repeat myself?" she asked.

"Repeat what?" he asked, hugging himself to reduce the pain in his stomach.

"The fact that I told you to _not_ touch _me, _several times already."

"Oh, sorry, um, but seriously, this is getting way out of hand. Why won't you tell me, Kyo?"

'_Why I won't tell him, indeed! It's because I don't know if I can trust you after last night,'_ she thought and turned around to resume walking

Several yards later, she paused and looked back to see if Chiharu was still following her. Overwhelmed with relief when she saw an empty space where Chiharu was. Exhaling a sigh, _'Is it… is it alright that I'm glad that he's not here?' _she thought, unclenching her hands.

Shaking her head, she hurried to her dorm and entered her room, ignoring other girls', Tsuyaka's and her father's greeting. Kyo slammed the door behind her, wishing she didn't have a roommate right then. Clenching her fist, she locked the door and went to her bed. Feeling her body shudder, her chest aching and the lump in the neck threatening to choke her, she felt her tears flow.

"Kyo? Hey Kyo!" someone yelled, pounding on the door, "Open up, I need to get something for my practice. You too, Kyo!"

She opened her eyes, feeling her cheeks damp and turned to her side, facing the wall.

'_What'll I do? What'll I do now? How did it come to this? Isn't it because _they_ took me because I'm… I'm a girl, right? Like those times when I was masquerading as a boy… they didn't attack me because I was girl, they attacked me as a boy. Damnit, I'd give everything to live there again! To be a guy…'_

She clenched her fist, grabbing the sheets on her bed. Glaring at the wall, she sat up and clutched a pillow, throwing it at the wall.

'_Why?!' _ she screamed in her thoughts, hitting the wall again with the pillow, _'Why?'_

Kyo slumped to her knees, sobbing. Taking a deep breath, she curled up into a ball, ignoring the requests of her friends and father for coming into the room. Kyo lifted her head, looking out the window and saw the school building. She blinked and felt glad that the room was on the third floor.

'_They'd have gotten me if I was still on the first floor…'_ she thought, cuddling herself.

Sniffling, Kyo felt herself drifting away from the harsh reality of life into the dreamland.

"--AWA! I mean, KYO!"

Kyo flipped out of the bed, collapsing on the floor, breathless.

"LET ME IN THERE! Don't make me force down the door!"

Kyo glared at the door, getting to her feet, arm reaching out for the door knob and froze.

'_What am I doing? I'll just get attacked again.'_

"C'mon Kyo, we're worried, please let us in," father said.

"…I can't…' Kyo said.

"Why not?" Tsuyaka asked.

"I'm afr—I mean, leave me alone!" Kyo yelled, throwing herself onto her bed again.

"Why are you doing this on _Christmas day_, Kyo," father asked, "please dear."

Kyo heard commotion causing from outside the door and cocked her head, wondering what was going on.

"Excuse me," a different voice spoke, "if you don't open this up now, I'm unlocking this right now."

"Whaa, host mother!" Kyo yelled, scrambling to the door and dead bolted the entrance with two desks and a bed in five seconds flat.

"I will come out, out of my own accord!" Kyo yelled, puffing her breath at the door.

She heard the unlocking of the door and tried opening, finding the entry being blocked by large objects in the way. Kyo felt satisfied that the people on the other side wouldn't get to her. Feeling weak-kneed, she collapsed to her knees and found face to face with her old boy's school uniform hidden under the bed. Studying her uniform for a moment, Kyo smiled.

'_Yeah, I think I'll have a makeover.'_


	4. Chapter 4

The day after Christmas day, Kyo moved the large objects away from the door to allow Tsuyaka entry. Despite the senpai's attempt to talk to her, Kyo ignored her and hit the older girl's hand away from her whenever she tried touching the younger one. During the rest of the vacation, Kyo stayed in her room, refusing to go out for meals. Her roommate and father found fit to bring the food and water to her if Kyo wasn't initiating of her own will to leave to eat.

"Kyo, please get over whatever it is, this is too much! Classes start tomorrow you know," Tsuyaka said, sitting down on Kyo's bed, several feet away.

"Are you planning on staying here and never leave the room, Kyo?"

Kyo's gaze remained fixed on her desk, her thoughts mulling over the decision to go back being a boy. She looked to her dresser for the time and noticed that it was twenty to five. Closing her eyes, she shifted her feet off the bed and stood up. Ignoring the surprise look on her roommate's face, she grabbed the bag that contained the old uniform and went to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she set the bag down on the tiled flooring and began getting out of her pajamas that she had worn for four days. Picking up her boy's uniform, she put the pants on first and patted the material to see if she still fit. Satisfied with the size, she put the bandages around her chest, binding her breasts flat.

'_I'm gonna need to get a denim vest soon, this won't cut it for very long,_' she thought, tucking the final flap into the bandage and pinned it with a safety pin.

Kyo picked the top up and pulled it over her head and with an exhale, she looked at the mirror. Frowning, she tugged at the bottom of her top, wondering what was wrong with the reflection. She reached up and touched her hair and stopped, realizing that her hair had gotten long.

'_Yeah, it's time for a haircut,_' she thought, rummaging through the drawers and found a pair of scissors. '_I should make it much shorter than it was when I was a boy._'

With a firm nod, she began sectioning the hair and cutting them an inch from the scalp. She winced at the first sound of snipping and when she cut the tenth lock, she felt numb. Glaring at the mirror, Kyo began cutting her hair as though she was a machine running on nuclear power. After she cut her last lock half hour later, she stepped back from the mirror, looking at herself. Half smiling at her handiwork, she crossed her arm, wondering how others would react to the sudden change in her appearance.

Shaking her head, '_So what if they find it shocking? I don't give a fuck about that anymore, I just want to hide that's all._'

Kyo cleaned up the mess off the floor and unlocked the bathroom, bracing herself from any attacks from Tsuyaka. She found Tsuyaka working on her assignments at her desk and began turning to her as she spoke.

"Kyo! You're out, I was wondering what took you so—Kyo!" she yelped, standing up, "What have you done to yourself?"

She looked away from Tsuyaka, refusing to say a word.

"Oh please, tell me, Kyo-chan, this is getting too much! Can't you confide in me, little sister?" she asked, covering her own mouth with one hand, trying not to cry.

Kyo looked at her, glaring, "No. I'm going out."

"You're... you're leaving the room?" she asked, "That's great! It's been over a week since you—"

"And you're not coming with me, good bye," she interrupted, opening the door and closing it behind her with a slam.

Ignoring the other girls in the dorm, she went down the stairs and into the courtyard. Looking around for anyone else, she left the school grounds towards a certain deserted basketball court. Sighing, she sat down on a bench, staring at the court as she clenched her fists.

"This better end soon," she said to herself.

The next day, Kyo entered her class last, deliberately being late. She quickly walked to her seat, ignoring other classmates' reactions.

"Who is he?"

"You idiot, that's Aizawa!"

"No way, really?"

"Did you see that?"

"She's in her boy's uniform? Why?"

"Look at her hair, it's awful!"

"Quiet! We are in the middle of our—Aizawa-san? Why are you not in your girl's uniform?" the teacher asked, putting his book down on the desk.

Kyo stared at her teacher, and looked away, ignoring the question.

"Are you disrespecting me in this class?" he asked.

"Yes I am, please continue the lessons," Kyo replied and the reaction from the class was immediate.

"Whoa, she—she's different!"

"What happened to Aizawa-san?"

"Aizawa-san, please report to the office, I don't have time to deal with this," the teacher said, picking the book up.

"No thanks, you can suspend me from school for all I care," Kyo said, "I just want to learn that's all, so get on with the lessons."

The teacher looked up from the book, stunned by the attitude emanating from her as well as the class fell into shocked silence. He cleared his throat, shifting his body posture uncomfortably and continued the lessons.

At lunch time, Imai went up to Chiharu, grabbing him by the shirt.

"What's going on with Kyo?!" he yelled, "you underestimated the situation!"

"What the hell are you on about? Let go of me!" Chiharu yelled back, shoving Imai away.

"I thought she was being reclusive but," he said, pointing at Kyo's demeanor, "she's got a rotten attitude! Look at her hair!"

Chiharu looked around Imai and studied Kyo and nearly lost his balance.

"What the…" he muttered and looked at Imai, "This is worse than I thought."

"Obviously," Imai said, crossing his arms.

"Kyo?!" he yelled, straightening up, walking to her, "Why are you—why are you in that outfit and the haircut?"

Kyo looked at Chiharu and gave a loud hmph, continuing her lunch.

"Why you little—I mean, Kyo, don't be like this!"

"As long as I'm not treated as a girl, I'm okay!" Kyo said, spitting food at Chiharu from talking.

"Is that what this is about?" Chiharu asked, sitting down next to her.

"One of the things," she said stiffly, "I must go now, later."

She stood up from her chair and emptied the contents from her lunch into the trash and walked out of the cafeteria. Chiharu looked at Imai, and he shrugged as he walked to him and sat in Kyo's former seat.

"Well, something's up," Imai said, stroking his chin.

"Is that all you can say?!" Chiharu said, clenching his fist.

"Dude, calm down," he said, resting his hand on his shoulder, "we'll try to help her with whatever is bugging her. You said that she started acting weird since that nigh at the resort, right? You sure you didn't do anything?"

"I'm positive! I saw her walking up the stairs… looking like that… damn, I hope I never see her like that again, she looked _terrified,_ Imai. She won't talk to me about what's happened," Chiharu said, sighing.

"Hm, I see… it is possible that some guys did something to her," Imai said.

"I know, that's why I want her to tell me, so I can go kill them," he said, re-clenching his fists again.

"Well, that won't help the situation at all if you did that."

Chiharu scowled at Imai and he backed away. The two sat there in silence, trying to figure out the situation.

A week later, Hamaya entered the basketball court, picking up a ball, dribbling as he walked over to Chiharu.

"Has she been in class today?" Chiharu asked.

"Yes, well, no, she came in for the first class and haven't seen her for the rest of the day," Hamaya replied, sighing.

"This isn't good, where does she go?" Imai asked and the group of boys didn't reply.

Yura walked in the court and waved to them, "Hey!"

He half ran to the group and stopped, looking at each of them.

"So, she skipped again today?"

"Aizawa-san came in for the first class," Hamaya replied, "but not for the rest. Have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't seen her since four days ago," Yura replied, shaking his head, rubbing his right cheek, "She punched me…"

Hamaya looked over to the doors again and stopped dribbling, losing the ball.

"Huh, Hamaya? What'd you—Kyo!" Chiharu shouted, running to her, followed by the group.

Kyo crossed her arms, daring them to come any closer, causing the others to stop a few meters away from her.

"What are you doing here?" Yura asked.

"I'm just here to borrow a ball, if that's alright with you, I don't particularly want to go over to the girl's court," she said, looking at the far wall.

"Oh, okay, you're gonna practice here?" Imai asked, giving her the ball, "You're welcome to prac—"

"No, I'm going to play at a different court, thanks," she said, accepting the ball and left the gym.

She dribbled the ball, walking outside and began jogging towards the deserted court where she saw Yura's acquaintances in the past.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo shot the basketball into the basket, panting as she rested her hands on her knees. She looked at her watched and realized she played an hour of basketball by herself. Sighing, she noticed a figure to her right and fell back on her behind with a yelp when she saw who it was.

"You can't do anything, little girl," Dante said, resting his hand on his hip, grinning down at her.

Kyo moved away from him, gritting her teeth.

"Whassa matter? Just play ball, I don't mind," he guffawing.

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes closed, trying to slow her breath down. Kyo looked up again and found no one. Exhaling softly, she got to her feet, walking over to pick up her ball, dribbling again.

'_I must be going crazy,_' she thought, passing the ball through between her legs.

She looked up and spotted Akira sneering, with an another yelp, she lost her ball, clutching her chest.

'_I'm just seeing things, that's all, just seeing things,_' she squeezed her eyes, counting back from ten, '_…two… one…_'

She opened her eyes again and found herself alone again. Letting out a sigh of relief, she dribbled the ball again, jaunting out towards the basket and saw three men lined along the way, leering down at her. Gritting her teeth together, she ignored the visions as she approached the basket. Dante walked towards her, causing Kyo to flinch and trip as she shot the ball to the basket and missed. She collapsed on the ground, holding her arm to her face, trying to hold herself together.

Kyo wiped her forehead with her sleeves and noticed how sweaty she got. She fell back on her butt, sitting back on her hands, looking up at the sky and closed her eyes.

"Huh, I knew you were in here," someone said from behind Kyo.

Kyo leapt to her feet, putting herself in a fight launching position, her fist clenched, ready to punch the person. Glaring in the direction of the person and relaxed when Kyo saw it was Yura as he stopped walking, his hands held up.

"Oh, it's just you," she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose, standing upright.

"Yeah, no one else followed me," he said, walking towards her, "I was wondering if—"

"Stop walking, stay where you are," Kyo said, backing away from him.

"What..?" Yura said, scratching his head and stopped walking.

The two heard growling and Kyo blushed, clutching her stomach.

"Ah, I'm leaving to eat," she said, running around him and out of the court.

"Hey, wait, Kyo!" he yelled after her but Kyo ignored him as she made her way back to the school grounds.

The next day, she looked around to see if anyone was following her and left the school grounds for the deserted basketball court again. Spotting the ball from the day before, she scolded herself for leaving it behind; Kyo picked the ball up and began dribbling.

"You can't do it, girly, just give up and come to us," Akira said.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled, throwing the ball at the basket and banged off the board with a loud thud.

"See, you're horrible," Akira continued, waving for her to come to him.

"You don't exist, leave me alone," she muttered, walking over to the basketball and picked it up.

Holding her breath for a moment, she exhaled slowly, dribbling the ball. Kyo looked around and found herself alone. Sighing of relief, she began running to the other side of the court, turned around and nearly lost her footing when she saw dozens of Dante, Akira and Yuu standing there, grinning. Squeezing her eyes shut, she dribbled the ball towards them, focusing her hearing on the soft thuds from the basketball as she made towards the basket.

"—and you'll always be weak, I don't see how you made all those months as a boy," Dante said as she went past him.

Kyo launched the ball into the court, clenching her jaws together and let out a growl when the ball didn't go in.

"Fuck you! Leave me alone! Stop it," Kyo said, squatting to the ground, sniffling, covering her head with her arms.

"Leave me alone, I'm not weak."

"Who's not leaving you alone?" Yura asked, walking inside the court.

Kyo flinched, standing up and backed away, keeping her gaze on the ground, keeping her face covered with her hands.

"I know you're not weak, Kyo, who's not leaving you alone? Can you at least confide in me?"

Kyo looked up from her hands, looking at Yura's face and trembled.

"I—I can't possibly tell you," Kyo said, squatting on the ground again, "you'll think the same as them! Besides, you said you only want to know certain things!"

"No I won't, I promise," Yura said, squatting down next to her. "And about my photographic memory, well, in this case, I _do_ want to know."

Kyo continued to cry, feeling her body shaking and tried taking several deep breaths. She looked up from her hands, staring intently at Yura.

"Yo-you promise you won't say that I'm weak?" she asked, "or th-that I'm stupid?"

"I promise."

Kyo began bawling again, clutching her face with her hands. Kyo leaned into Yura, sitting on the ground, freeing her hand from her face and grabbed his sleeve.

"I…" she began, taking several gulps of air, "a guy took me to his room at knifepoint."

Yura clenched his hand as Kyo squeezed her eyes shut, placing her face to his shirt, trying to stop the tremors in her body.

"There were two other guys there, I was _so_ helpless, Yura. I—all those months as a guy, I thought I could defeat them on my own. I couldn't believe how powerless I was, Yura-kun! They did things to me and it was only until… the guy that took me to their room, he manhandled me with his hand that I found my strength. I didn't want to be completely taken, Yura…"

Yura threw his arm around Kyo after she stopped talking for a few moments.

"I see…" he muttered, "we had suspected something like that had happened to you."

Kyo looked up and stared at him in the eye, "Am I weak?"

"No, you certainly aren't, anyone in your situation would have reacted the same," Yura replied.

"Would Chiharu… say that too?"

"Everyone who knows you well will say the same. We're worried, Kyo, can you come back with me?"

"No, I don't want to see anyone else right now," she replied, shaking her head.

Yura wrapped his other arm around her, resting his head on Kyo's head, ignoring the body's resistance towards the human contact.

"Seeing you like this really hurts me and others, this isn't good, Kyo."

"I…I know, I lost all my trust that night," she said, stuffing her face into his shirt.

"Well, in that aspect, you're being foolish."

Kyo looked up suddenly, her eyes quivering with tears.

"I'm sorry but I have to be honest, Kyo, but you _were_ foolish to keep all of this inside. It's probably why you're having visions on the court just now."

"So you noticed," she muttered, turning her gaze down, falling into another moment of awkward silence.

"Um…" Kyo began, fidgeting, "can you tell Chiharu what happened? I don't want to say that again and be in this mess."

"You'll probably end up in this mess afterwards anyway," he said, "you should tell him yourself."

"No! I don't want to, I don't want to see his face. He'll think I betrayed him!" she yelled, clutching his arm tightly.

"Again, you're being stupid," he said with a sigh, "he won't think you've betrayed him. And actually, he'll just most likely try to find the guys that hurt you. I feel the same way myself."

"But I.. I don't have the courage or strength…"

"You just told me all this, Kyo, and you certainly have the strength. You're not weak. If you want, I can be there when you tell him."

Kyo swallowed the lump in her throat, sighing as she rested her head on his arm.

"Yeah, I'll feel better if you're there with me, Yura-kun."

"Then it's settled."


	6. Chapter 6

Looking at the shorter figure in front of him, Yura sighed, combing his bangs out of his face as Kyo rested against his knee.

'_This isn't good, when I held her for a moment, she felt thinner. Has she really been starving herself?'_ he wondered.

He looked at the sky, painfully aware of the presence against his skin. He knew he could never forget this moment and felt bewildered at whether or not he regretted talking to Kyo about what happened.

'_Idiot!_'he scolded himself, '_She's scared out of her mind! This is more important than the memory of it haunting me!'_

Stealing a glance, he looked at Kyo's face, looking peaceful with the slightest trace of fear etched between her eyebrows. He raised his hand, reaching for her bangs and stopped himself.

'_Although… I wonder how Eniwa is going to handle this,_' he thought, setting his outreached hand on his free knee, looking in the other direction.

Glancing at the clock in the distance, he looked down at Kyo.

"Hey, we need to get back, it's nearly dinner," he said, keeping his voice soft.

"Hm? Already?" she mumbled, sitting up, blinking.

She looked at Yura and blushed, looking away.

"Um, thanks for comforting me, Yura-kun," she said, getting to her feet and stumbled.

Yura grabbed her arm instinctively, afraid that she would fall and, instead of catching her, he felt a punch hit his cheek. Dazed, he rubbed his face, looking up at her.

"Ah, sorry! Um, reflex, I'm sorry!" she said, sniffling, covering her face with her hands.

"Hey, it's okay, it's natural, don't cry please. You'll lose your app—"

Kyo began crying into her hands, her body shaking.

"I don't know how to act anymore, Yu-Yura-kun."

Aghast for several moments, he slowly raised his hand, "I'm going to comfort you, do you trust me?"

Peeking from behind her fingers, she looked at Yura balefully and nodded, covering her eyes again. With a relief sigh, he set his hand on the furthest shoulder from him, draping his arm across her back. Taking another look at Kyo, he noticed that she tried to gather some composure within herself. Taking the cue, he began leading her back to the school, his stomach rumbling for some food, causing Kyo to giggle softly.

"I'm sorry, I must've made you miss lunch too," she said.

"Nothing's more important than making you feel better, Kyo-san," he said, pulling something from his pocket and gave it to Kyo.

"Clean your face up a little, it'll still be a bit red when we get inside."

Kyo took the moment to take the wash cloth from inside the packet, and winced a bit at the smell of alcohol, she began wiping her face free of dirt and tear stains. Spotting a trash can nearby, she balled up the cloth and made a shoot for the goal and it went in. Grinning, she gave herself a small pump of her hands in the air and caught herself, looking at Kyo.

'_Well, at least she looks like she'll recover,_' he thought, watching her face turning red and turned from him.

Once inside the cafeteria, the room fell silent at the pair who entered from the side door. Yura gave no indication to the fact that the room had fallen silent as he steered Kyo towards the bar filled with food. He watched her taking the tray and a plate and helped herself a small heaping from each food she chose. Exasperated by the small amounts of food, he reached out, pouring another heaping of mashed potatoes, peas, and another steak.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" she yelled, turning on him.

"I've seen how little you've had to eat as of late, I don't want you to starve, Kyo," he said, helping himself to food. "Earlier, I noticed how much thinner you felt, I didn't like that."

"Y-you f-f—" she stammered, her face paling, staring at him as her eyes dilated.

Realizing what he had said, he mentally smacked himself and turned to her, opening his mouth to speak but a fist greeted his nose.

"Ow, Kyo! I didn't mean it like that!" he yelled, noticing that she had run from the cafeteria, causing another bout of silence in the room as he touched his nose tenderly.

Wincing and groaning at his stupidity, he grabbed his plate, feeling the gloom expanding inside him as he floated to the table where Eniwa and his friends sat.

"What. The. Hell. Was. THAT, Yura?" Eniwa said, gritting his teeth as he gripped the table.

"And I almost had her tell you too," Yura muttered to himself, ignoring his question, taking small bites at a time.

"Huh?" Eniwa asked, his face slack.

Looking up to see Chiharu's eyes, and sighed, "She told me what's happened."

"Sh-she told _you?_" Eniwa stammered, trying to move away from Yura without falling out of his seat.

"Yeah," Yura replied, looking down at his dinner, poking at the peas, "told her that she better tell you herself. Or she won't recover."

"It's that bad?" Imai asked, taking a sip of his milk.

"Quite," Yura replied tersely. "I was telling her just now that I noticed that she was thinner and took it to mean that…"

He fell into silence as he took another bite of his steak and cleared his throat after he swallowed. "That I—"

Yura frowned, drinking his glass of water and cleared his throat again.

"That I _felt her up,"_ he looked up at Eniwa and noticed his demeanor slowly changing and panicked, "Which I, of course, haven't," he added hastily, "how could I? After hearing what happened to her, what she's been through?"

Eniwa snarled, standing up and left the table, knocking Imai into his cup of milk, causing him to sputter.

"I'm going to find her," he said, pausing and half looked back, "and I believe you, Yura,"

Yura felt the only thing he could do was nod mutely at Eniwa's retreating back and looked at his dinner. Lost the urge to continue eating, he took his tray and Eniwa's to the kitchen for the ladies to clean.

'_Well, I hope everything will be alright, now that he's after her,_' he thought, wandering out through the same door he used just ten minutes previously, '_I guess I won't be there when she tells him, even though I promised…_'

Pausing, he looked at the skies and prayed a silent prayer that Kyo would be all right in the end.


	7. Chapter 7

Chiharu tried finding her in the usual spots where he knew Kyo hung out often. To his dismay, she was not in the bathrooms, the gym, the deserted court, her bedroom or some of the empty classrooms. Running up the stairs, he held out hope that she would be where he thought last to check. Otherwise, he did know where else she'd go. Panting, he wretched open the door to the roof and found her resting against the fence of the rooftop.

"Kyo!" Chiharu yelled, running towards her and slowed down, resting his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

"Have you any idea how long I've been _looking_ for you?" he asked, wiping his forehead with his sleeves and looked up.

He felt his knees go slack and nearly fell over when he saw Kyo's face. Her eyes were filled with tears, eyebrows scrunched up, cheeks red, nose running. The sight made something inside him twisted and knotted up, crawling around and choking him with its thorns. Chiharu straightened himself up, remaining where he was, and remembering Kyo's reaction when he tried to come closer.

"Kyo?" he said, and she looked away from him.

"Sorr-sorry for making you worrying," she said, twisting her hands together, "I didn't know what to do, don't know how to react."

Chiharu sighed, and walked to the fence, resting his hands on the rail several feet away from her.

"You've made us all worried, don't you know how much it pained me to see you acting the way you did for the past two weeks?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"I didn't mean to put it as a way to accuse you, I'm stating the fact that it really _pained_ me. I couldn't sleep for a long time," Chiharu said, putting his hand on his heart, turning to her, "here, in my heart, hurt really badly when you couldn't talk to me."

Silence elapsed between the two of them and she turned to him, frowning as she wiped her tears away. Chiharu took a deep breath and exhaled as he spoke.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Kyo looked at the door nervously and stared out at the school grounds, breathing hard.

"He was supposed to be here with me to say it," she said, shaking her head, "but I guess it needs to be said…"

She turned to Chiharu again, staring at his chest, unable to meet him in the eyes. Chiharu swallowed the need to say that he was getting impatient and waited for her to start talking when she was ready. He studied her face as he clenched his right hand on the rail, readying himself to hear the words from her that he didn't want to hear. It meant that he couldn't save her, confirming that he wasn't a man enough to protect his girl. He looked down on her, realizing how small she became in the past few weeks and mentally shook his head.

'_Did she shrink or something?_' he wondered.

He didn't need to look at his watch to see how long the silence lasted until she spoke again. Chiharu knew about ten minutes had gone when Kyo opened her mouth again.

"That night… when you found me in the stairway," she began, "I was attacked by a group of three men."

'_Three?! I thought it was only one! Damnit, wait 'til I find them…!'_ he thought, gripping the rail harder to prevent himself from shouting.

"I was frustrated when you went to sleep so soon, so I went downstairs to the arcade room—"

"W-wait, you got frustrated because I went to sleep so soon?" Chiharu asked, frowning.

He noticed a coloration of red rising in her cheeks and looked away from him, fidgeting. Chiharu realized by what she meant and felt himself growing embarrassed and turned away from her, scratching his head.

"Uhm, I see… I'm sorry…" he mumbled, "er, go on."

"R-right… it's just I have an over imaginative mind, you know…" she said, chuckling quietly.

"Only I know you best," Chiharu agreed, returning the nervous grin.

"Ye-yeah," she said, falling silent.

She took a deep breath, resting her hands on the railing and continued her story.

"So I went to the arcade room and played a few games for awhile, until a guy showed up and started bothering me," she said, sighing, gripping the rail, "He said that I'd have a good time if I went with him but I refused. I don't know what happened next, it seemed like a blur. He held me at knife point and I couldn't… couldn't…"

She sniffed, folding her arms on the rail and buried her face into it.

"I couldn't fight back like I usually did! I don't know what happened to me at that point. It… it seemed like all the boyishness left me when I now attend here as a girl…"

Chiharu felt his chest clenching at her words and turned to Kyo, taking her arm and pulled her into an embrace. He felt relief when Kyo didn't refuse him and sighed, rubbing her head, wishing he could stroke her hair.

"You're still you, you know?" Chiharu said and Kyo froze in his arms.

After a moment, she started shaking again, and began mumbling.

"I can't hear you," Chiharu stated.

She rested her cheek against his chest, allowing her mouth for movement.

"As I was saying," Kyo tried again, taking a deep breath, "he took me up to his room and there were two other guys there. One completely drunk."

She faltered, freezing again in his arms. Chiharu closed his eyes, not allowing himself to say a word. He realized that all of his impatience had left him and in its stead was gentleness he didn't know he had. Looking down at her, staring at the short strands of hair and smiled softly.

'_She's changed me…_' he reasoned.

"What happened next," she started again, "is something I don't wish to repeat in saying again. They began to get rough with me and I know for a fact that I could fight them but I couldn't… there was no strength in me. I was in a shock, Chiharu! Please forgive me, I couldn't find my strength," she said, pounding her fist against his chest, punctuating each sentence with a punch.

"Anyone would've been, Kyo," he said, closing his eyes, rubbing her back with his other hand, "it's not your fault so there's nothing to forgive you for."

"Yeah… I suppose," she said, relaxing her fist, "it wasn't until the guy that held me up at knife point, he… invaded me with his hand, that I snapped and got out of there. I ran like the devil himself was chasing me. Then I ended up where you found me. I hated myself for not protecting myself. I loathed my being, my strength failed me, Chiharu, at the moment that I needed it most. Why did it fail?"

"You said it yourself perfectly, Kyo. You were in a shock," he replied, hugging her tightly, "shock will rob us of our strength and our will."

Kyo cried into his shirt, and he felt the wetness of her tears seeping through into his skin. Chiharu felt the need to always be at her side, hating to see her cry like this. He continued to rub her dark brown hair, resting his chin on top of her head, sighing.

"And I feel that I failed you at protecting you, Kyo," Chiharu said and felt Kyo crying harder with louder sobs, "I'm sorry, this is my fault."

"No it isn't!" she said, pushing him away, panting.

"You couldn't trust me for the past two weeks, Kyo! Your actions alone said that you didn't trust me enough to tell me what happened. I couldn't prove to you that I'm strong enough for you," Chiharu said, "you said that you were frustrated by the fact that I fell asleep too fast."

"Yeah, _because _Iwas_ frustrated,_' she said, wiping her tears with the sleeves, "if I hadn't been in the first place, none of this would've happened."

Chiharu sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, realizing the truth of her statement and shook his head.

"Stop making this difficult on yourself, Kyo, whether that's true or not, we're both at fault, okay? Now, I'm going to pay a _nice_ visit to the guys that hurt you this badly. So, what are their names?" he asked, suddenly having a pen and paper at hand.

"Chiharu!" she yelled, crossing her arms, "even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you! I don't…" she let her arms fall to the side, "ever want to see them again. I've had… visions… on the court."

She shuddered and sniffled, rubbing her nose with her finger.

"I couldn't get away from them even on the court!"

Chiharu blinked, tucking away his pen and paper and stared.

"You… you're having visions everywhere? Is that why you keep refusing human contact?"

"Y-yeah, back then, on the train back here, all I saw on your face was that man's eyes… and every touch felt like electricity, the harmful shock. It hurts so badly every time someone runs into me," she said, hugging herself, squeezing her eyes.

"Then when you talked to him…" Chiharu said, ignoring the jealousy rising in himself.

"Yeah, Yura helped me," Kyo said, nodding, "without his interference, I would still have been a mess."

"Then that's good, I'll have to tha-thank him," he said, swallowing the envy in his throat.

Kyo giggled, grabbing him into an embrace, sighing.

"You know that Yura would never take your place, Chiharu. He's a really, really good friend of mine, nothing more."

"Yeah, I'll have to get used to that," he said, closing his eyes as he held her, "so, about your getup as being a boy again…"

Kyo stopped her fidgeting and looked up, staring into his eyes.

"What? You don't like my haircut?" she asked playfully.

"I do hope you'll grow it out, it doesn't suit you at all," he said with a grin, "and I really miss seeing you in your skirt."

Kyo punched him on the arm and harrumphed.

"I don't think I'll look good in my skirt with the haircut, so I'll let it grow out first," she said.

"Not if you play up your hairstyle a bit, then you'll look like a girl again."

Kyo sighed, resting her face against his chest again.

"I guess I'll try…"

"I'm glad to see you healing, Kyo," Chiharu said, setting his chin on her head again.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that evening, Kyo and Chiharu went downstairs, holding his hand and trailed just behind him. At the bottom of the stairs on first floor, she saw there was a crowd of familiar looking people. Among most of them were from her old team. Kyo moved further back and half hid behind Chiharu, clutching his shirt, knuckles to her mouth.

"Kyo-chan!" her friend from junior high called out, "are you finally going to tell us what happened?"

Kyo didn't look at Tsuyaka and remained hiding behind Chiharu.

"Kyo! Yura-kun wouldn't tell me a single damned thing after what I heard what happened at lunch!" Tsuyaka said, growing frustrated with her friend.

"Shut up, girl," Chiharu growled, "You're not helping. We're going out so she can get away from here for awhile."

"We are?" Kyo asked, looking up at him.

"We are now," he replied, pushing through the crowd.

"Kyo!" her father called out, stopping the pair, "Oh Kyo, Kyo, please give me a hug!"

Kyo looked down as she moved away from him.

"Er—no-not in front of—" she stammered.

Her father ignored Kyo, picking her up and hugged tightly, cutting her speech off. She squirmed in his arms, trying to push him away. After a moment of awkward silence in the hallway full of people, he finally set her down, his hands on her shoulders, staring hard.

"Kyo, what happened?"

She disregarded his question and pulled away from him easily, grabbing Chiharu's arm and left through the front doors. After several blocks of walking at a quick pace, she slowed down, panting softly.

After a few moments of silence, Chiharu draped his arms across her back, resting his hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Chiharu asked.

"I'm fine now," Kyo replied, exhaling a deep breath.

"Is there somewhere you want to go now that we're off campus."

"Hm…" she pondered, stroking her chin, doing her best to be herself again, "let's go to an arcade!"

She pumped her fist excitedly, looking at Chiharu, grinning. Chiharu grinned back and nodded in agreement, ignoring a shadow hint of strain on her face. The couple walked several more blocks until an arcade came into view and entered the place. After exchanging their money for tokens, Kyo led him to a House of Dead game and teamed up, killing zombies with their guns.

"Die, you bastard! Die, just die1" Kyo yelled, shooting the undead, trying to protect the victims.

"Oh no you don't, you're not laying a hand on that woman!" Chiharu shouted, saving the lady in the game.

"Whoo, reload!" she shot the gun off screen and gritted her teeth, "Hands off that guy, baby! So, die!" she screamed, killing another zombie.

After losing their lives halfway through the game, they decided they had enough of killing zombies for the day and went to play some air hockey. She saw four men playing DDR not far from the air hockey and stopped in her tracks, her body filled with horrible tingling sensation. Kyo realized that she was having hard time breathing and grabbed her chest, forcing some air into her lungs. Chiharu looked at her, frowning and looked around for any reason why it was setting her off into a panic attack. He followed her line of sight and landed on four men playing DDR and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Kyo, what's wrong?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

Kyo seemed not to hear him as her eyes dulled, face growing paler.

"Kyo, hey, are those guys the ones—"

"Stop it, make it stop!" she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, hugging herself.

Chiharu pulled her into a hug, squeezing her as she protested, trying to pull away from him but he held on.

"Let me hurt them, Kyo, it's them, isn't it?" he asked, ignoring the looks he was receiving in the room.

Chiharu felt her body shaking in his arms and sensed her head nodding in affirmative against his chest.

"…I see, I'll call some of our friends here and we can hurt them for you," he said and Kyo stopped shaking

"I won't take them all on myself, would you like that?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the four guys.

"N-no… I… I mean, I do want to hurt them but…"

"But you don't want them to see you," Chiharu finished for her, "well, I'll tell you one thing, you don't look like anything from that night. You might as well be a new person. It'll be fine."

He took his cell phone out and dialed Yura's number and put it to his face, waiting for him to answer the phone.

Half hour later, Yura, Imai and Hamaya entered the arcade room and found the couple. When the group met, Yura smiled gently at Kyo and she looked away. He frowned at the behavior and looked at Chiharu.

"So, where are they? Yura informed us what really happened, I'm sorry to hear it, Kyo," Imai said, looking around in the arcade place.

Chiharu pointed to the group of men playing the House of Dead game and Yura's face glowered darkly at them.

"Let's get'em," Yura said, a small growl filled his words.

"Yeah, how should we go about it?" Imai said, glaring at the fat guy's guffawing.

"I'll stay here with Aizawa," Hamaya said, "I don't think she should be left alone."

"You're right," Chiharu said, "let's draw them out."

"W-wait, one of them weren't there, it's the blond guy," Kyo said, fidgeting, "be careful. Though, I do want to punch them all myself…"

"Okay, we won't hurt him if he won't attack us, and we'll save a punch or two for you," Imai said, approaching the group.

"Hey, can we talk outside for a minute?" asked Imai with an expressionless face.

"Wha' for?" Dante asked, putting the gun into the holster.

"There's something we want to discuss," Chiharu said, appearing at Imai's side.

"A very important discussion," Yura added, walking on the other side of Imai's.

"The blond fellow can keep playing," Imai said, nodding to the foreigner, "it won't take long."

"Very well," Dante said, leading the group outside and stopped at a park several yards away, "What is it that yo—"

Chiharu threw the first punch, hitting him in the jaw.

"What the—hey!" Yuu yelled, "you said it was a discussion!"

"This," Yura said, kicking him in his fat gut, "is a discussion."

"A revenge type if you will," Imai said, kneeing Akira into his stomach.

Kyo and Hamaya had followed them outside and she winced at each sound of cracks and snaps from the fight.

"I… I don't feel so good," she said, looking away, "Hamaya…"

"Yeah?"

"Was this a good idea?" Kyo asked, covering her eyes.

"You want them to feel the pain they caused, right?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I do, but…"

"But it's not good to fight? I guess it's your conscience talking," he said, sighing, scratching his head.

"This is all too fast, this won't fix anything!" she yelled at herself, pumping her fist. She approached Dante, grabbing Chiharu's attention, and punched him in the nose. "I've got to do this myself or it won't stop!"

Chiharu backed away from her when he realized Kyo had begun fighting Dante with all her might. He gulped when Chiharu saw blood spill out and moved several more feet away from Kyo. After she sent a final blow to his manhood with her heel, Dante keeled over, grabbing his precious jewel, whimpering.

"I hope you never do that to another woman again," Kyo said, glaring down at her attacker.

"What—who the hell are you?! I don't know you!" he yelled, shaking with pain.

"Should I remind you? Oh, I think I shall, I'm the girl you attacked on Christmas' eve," Kyo said, kicking him in the side.

"Y-y-you're a g—you're _that_ g-girl?!"

"Of course, I have a bit of history being a boy. At any rate, you look like you'll need a trip to the hospital. I trust that you will keep this quiet or I'll bring charges to you and your precious friends I'm about to beat up."

The other two heard Kyo and whimpered when his friends saw the state Dante was in and hobbled away at a fast pace.

"Cowards, the load of you guys are," she spat.

"Whoa, what the hell happened here? I thought you were all taking too long!" the blond guy said, showing up.

"Oh hello," she said, smiling sweetly, "we're finished here. I just needed to deal out twice the pain to your friends here for what they did to me. This guy will be in a cast for several weeks, perfect reminder if I'll say so myself."

He stared at her, his mouth moving, forming soundless words and shook himself out of a reverie.

"Are you a girl?" he asked, pointing at her.

"Yep, and I don't know about you, but you've got a poor taste in friends," she said and turned, "unless, of course, you like to attack women too."

"Wh-what? They did that to you?!" he asked, picking Dante up by the cuff of his collar.

Kyo looked at the foreigner and nodded with eyebrows narrowing at Dante.

"And the other two ran off because they're a bunch of cowards. Can't handle pain after all."

"I don't believe this," he said, turning to the figure on the ground, "what happened to your morals, Dante?!"

"Th—they…" he stammered and faltered, whimpering in pain. His friend grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, causing Dante to yelp.

"Ow, James! I'm sorry! I thought you wanted to have fun so I took you up!" he yelled, looking at Kyo.

"At knife point?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You—you held her up at knife point?! You make me sick," James said, dropping him to the ground. "Don't show your face around me again, or her for that matter. Get out of my sight."

Dante tried getting up and fell over on his broken leg. James shook his head and turned to Kyo.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, I don't know what happened exactly or why they did such a thing, but they're not the friends I thought they were. I apologize on the behalf of my _former_ friends," James said, bowing down to her.

She smiled at him and nodded, "Thanks, I'm glad you're not like your friends."

The conversation lapsed into silence for several moments, save for the occasional whimpers from Dante and Kyo fidgeted.

"Um, I think we should go now," she said, looking at her friends.

"Alright, please take care of yourself," James said, waving to Kyo and her friends.

Once out of the park's sight, she sighed, leaning against Chiharu.

"Somehow, I feel better, and yet, I feel even worse," she said, shivering.

"Well, this sort of thing is something you can't ever forget, Aizawa," Imai said, patting her on the head, "if you want to, you can play a few practice games with us to keep your mind of some things. Yura told me that's what you've done for awhile."

"Yeah, but it wasn't working so well lately…" Kyo said, sighing.

"Why?"

"Visions on the court," Yura replied for her when she didn't offer an explanation.

"Ah…" Imai said and the group fell into silence as they headed back to the school.

"Anyone hungry? I am," Chiharu said.

"Yeah, I kind of am," Kyo said, fidgeting with her hands.

"Even if you aren't, we'd have to force feed you," Yura said, gripping her shoulder.

Kyo blushed, moving away from him and grinned, stopping in front of them.

"I'm glad to have friends like you, you know," she said, scratching her head and hugged the four of them tightly and after a moment, she backed away.

"Um, can we play a game after dinner?" she asked, scratching her ear.

"Sure, I'm up for a game!" Hamaya said, pumping both fists excitedly.

The other three nodded in agreement.

"Then it's decided," Chiharu said as they headed over to the bar for food.


End file.
